bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Resurrección
returns the essence of an Arrancar's offensive hollow abilities to their humanoid bodies.Bleach manga; Chapter 258, page 11 Arrancar seal the nuclei of their abilities within the form of a sword, entirely different from what the Shinigami use. When they release their weapons' seals, they unleash their true power and their true form.Bleach manga; Chapter 204, pages 10-11The only time they can return to human form is when they reseal their powers in sword form. Changing their form without resealing their powers in a sword is the same as burning off an arm, and if they were to discard part their released form, while in it, they can never return to normal again.Bleach manga; Chapter 258, page 10-11 Most known Resurrección give the Arrancar user an animal-like appearance. While most unreleased Shinigami Zanpakutō take the form of a katana or wakizashi, there is a significantly broader range for Arrancar (such as a sai, axe, a more fictionalized weapon like Nnoitra's Zanpakutō, or a body, whole or otherwise, like Aaroniero Arruruerie's Zanpakutō, or Lilynette Gingerback). Because their powers are sealed in their Zanpakutō, an Arrancar's release will usually transform their body into a Hollow-like form, allowing them to use all of their abilities freely. This form usually reflects what the Arrancar looked like as a Hollow, although to highly varying degrees. A Resurrección restores an Arrancar to its "true" form, resulting in significantly various increases in speed, strength, stamina, durability and spiritual power, as well as allowing access to both more powerful variations of previous techniques and completely new abilities. Some Arrancar even gain new weapons as a part of their released form. Ulquiorra Cifer, the 4th Espada, has demonstrated the ability to attain a second form of Resurrección called "Segunda Etapa"; to date he is the only Arrancar capable of the transformation. Known Resurrección }Bleach manga; Chapter 356 | |"Arrogant" |"Great Skull Emperor" |- |Tia Harribel | Bleach manga; Chapter 354 | Bleach manga; Chapter 355 |"Shark" |"Imperial Shark Empress" |- |Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck | Bleach manga; Chapter 295 | Bleach manga; Chapter 296 |"Chamois" |"Antelope Knight" |- |Ulquiorra Cifer | Bleach manga; Chapter 344 | Bleach manga; Chapter 345 |"Bat" |"Black-Winged Great Demon" |- |Nnoitra Gilga | Bleach manga; Chapter 309 | |"Mantis Religiosa" |"Sacred Crying Mantis" |- |Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez | Bleach manga; Chapter 281 | |"Panther" |"Panther King" |- |Luppi Antenor | Bleach manga; Chapter 232 | |"Climbing Vine" |"Ivy Girl" |- |Zommari Leroux | Bleach manga; Chapter 300 | |"Witchcraft" |"Sangha of the Bewitching Eyes" |- |Szayel Aporro Granz | Bleach manga; Chapter 287 | Bleach manga; Chapter 288 |"You Will Fornicate" |"Lewd Concubine" |- |Aaroniero Arruruerie | Bleach manga; Chapter 267 | |"Gluttony" |"Eating Hollow" |- !colspan="7"|Privaron Espada |- |Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio | Bleach manga; Chapter 251 | |"Weather vane" |"Storm Baron" |- |Cirucci Sanderwicci | Bleach manga; Chapter 256 | |"Swallow" |"Car Wheel Iron Swallow" |- |Gantenbainne Mosqueda |Unknown | Bleach manga; Chapter 260 | |"Dragon Fist" |- !colspan="7"|Fracción |- |Avirama Redder | Bleach manga; Chapter 320 | |"Eagle" |"Sky Battle Eagle" |- |Charlotte Cuuhlhourne | | |"Queen of Roses" |"Beautiful Queen of the Palace Rose Garden" |- |Findor Carias | Bleach manga; Chapter 324 | |"Sharp Pincer" |"Crab Sword Cutting Current" |- |Ggio Vega | Bleach manga; Chapter 331 | |"Tiger Rapier" |"Tiger Fang Swift Wind" |- |Choe Neng Poww | Bleach manga; Chapter 326 | |"Pilot Whale" |"Giant-Armed Whale" |- |Nirgge Parduoc | | |"Mammoth" |"Giant Elephant Soldier" |- |Apacci | Bleach manga; Chapter 335 | |"Doe" |"Blue Deer Battle Girl" |- |Mila Rose | | |"Lioness" |"Gold Lion General" |- |Sung-Sun | | |"Anaconda" |"White Snake Princess" |- |Tesra Lindocruz | Bleach manga; Chapter 297 | |"Wart" |"Tusked Armored Warrior" |- |Edrad Liones | Bleach manga; Chapter 203 | |"Volcanic" |"Volcanic Beast" |- |Shawlong Kūfang | Bleach manga; Chapter 208 | |"Earwig" |"Five-Pincered Insect" |- |Yylfordt Granz | Bleach manga; Chapter 207 | |"Of the Bull" |"Pale-Horned Prince" |- !colspan="7"|Números & Others |- |Aldegor | Bleach anime; Episode 136 | |"Boar" | |- |Arturo Plateado |Unknown | Bleach video game; Bleach: Shattered Blade |"Phoenix" |"Immortal King" |- |Bansui﻿ Amatsuki | Bleach: Hanatareshi Yabou | |"Grim Reaper" | |- |Cloning Arrancar | Bleach anime; Episode 131 | |"Teeth" | |- |Kaname Tōsen | | Bleach manga; Chapter 385 |"Chirping Cricket" |"Crazed-shackle Cricket" |- |Wonderweiss Margera | | Bleach manga; Chapter 393 |" To Extinguish" |"Prince of Extinguished Flames" |- |Loly Aivirrne | Bleach manga; Chapter 343 | |"Centipede" |"Hundred Stings, Poisonous Harlot" |- |Menis | | |"Hedgehog" | |- |Patros | Bleach anime; Episode 137 | |"Gyrfalcon" | |- |Rudobōn | Bleach manga; Chapter 340 | |"Tree" |"Weathered Skull Tree" |} References Navigation Category:Arrancar Category:List Category:Resurrección